la realidad
by linda 300012
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y pues acepto criticas y recomendaciones soy principiante. bueno se trata donde corey piensa que laney ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y piensa que el no es pero el al principio no sabe lo que siente y porque se siente a si.(mal resumen pésima historia necesito ayuda alguien plisss estoy que se me quema la cabeza)
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el garaje de grojband, corey jugando con su guitarra y cantando ,kin en el teclado,kon en la bacteria y laney en su bajo. Suena el teléfono de laney y interrumpe el ensayo laney no tan entusiasmada.

-enserio laney creí que te había dicho que nada de interrupciones- dice corey un poco enfadado

-lo siento- laney se aleja y contesta

en la llamada

laney: creí haberte dicho que no me llames

(no les diré el nombre)

¿?: lo siento es que terminamos temprano y quería saber si te puedo ver en el parque quiero decirte algo que me paso y quiero tu opinion .

Laney :m esta bien a que horas?

¿?:puede ser ya tengo que estudiar y tengo cosas que hacer

laney: esta bien

fin de la llamada

laney :corey tengo que ir a ver a un amigo puedo irme ya ?

Corey: esta bien pero dime a quien vas a ver?

Laney : a un amigo

corey: en donde ? -Un poco enojado

laney: acaso importa? Me puedo ir - molesta y confundida

corey :esta bien nos vemos mañana – no muy convencido

laney agarro sus cosas y se fue al parque para encontrarse A con su amigo(el cual no les diré hasta el siguiente capitulo)

kin : ENSERIO¡? - confundido

corey:que?

kon: amigo te miraste muy celoso y parecía que la estabas interrogando

corey : lo siento no se que me pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ala mañana siguiente_

_pvo corey_

_estoy entusiasmado nolo puedo creer estoy enrusiasmado por ir ala escuela? Que raro, bueno le voy a decir alos chicos para que ahudicionar(sisculpen la mala ortografia con eso deque no he hido ala escela XD).bueno me levamte para ir ala escuela me bañe y cambie con mi ropa habitual y me fui ala escuela para hablar con el director. Llegando ala escuela me fui directo a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas ya que me vine 20 minutos antes para poder hablar con el director pero en vez de eso el la paredes habia aviso de ahudiciones para tocar y parece que ya hay bandas para ahudicionar nosotros y newmens, las audiciones van hacer ala hora del reseso ose alas 10:00 AM._

_Pvo laney_

_ayer yo y lenny no pasamos tanto tiempo como nos dijo andrea pero nos dimos cuenta de que carrie nos estaba espiando por eso finjimos divertirnos para que le dieran celos auque creo que con corey va a ser mas dificil ._

_Llege ala escuela me encontre con lenny y empezamos a conversar mientras caminavamos por los pasillos hasta que oimos a carrie y a corey discutir_

_**(con carrie y corey)**_

_carrie:¡PORQUE NO ERES UN CABALLERO Y NOS DEJAS A NOSOTRAS PRIMERO OH ES CIERTO TU NUNCA VAS A HACER UN CABALLERO PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA¡_

_corey:¡oh es cierto my lady (en tono burlesco mientras ponia una mano atras y otra adelante como si carri fuera una princesa) que usted nunca va hacer una dama(se para_

_normal)por que es una niña caprichosa¡_

_**(llegan lenny y laney)**_

_laney:chicas no pele en _

_corey:¡y ahora me combias de sexo!_

_laney:!no te enojes que tu siempre lo haces¡_

_lenny: ¿ y por qué peleaban?_

_Carrie:¡porque corey no quiere aceptar que la mejor banda del mundo tiene que ir primero!_

_Corey:es cierto(TRANQUILO)_

_carrie:¿hasi? (CONFUNDIDA)_

_Corey: si ¡ES CIERTO QUE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA LA MEJOR BANDA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL ES GROJBAND!(ENOJADO)_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Laney:ya nose peleen no... (fue interrumpida por carrie)_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Lenny:ya chicos nose peleen no tiene s...(fue interrumpido por corey)_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Lenny y laney:CALLENSEN¡ ¬.¬*_

_corey y carrie:hay nose enojen¡_

_laney: se puede saber cual es la razon ose que es lo que provoco todo es alboroto?_

_Corey:Betff es la razon ¡_

_carrie:no mientas Riffin_

_lenny:no ala que laney se refiere es de que estaban hablando?_

_Corey:hasi es una audision para bandas _

_carrie:la mejor banda tocara en el baile ba a ser estrafalario¡ y por sierto tienen que ser los newmas_

_corey:losiento pero este año tocara grojband¡_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Laney: y aqui van de nuevo( le dice a lenny por que los otros 2 peliazules empiezan a pelear)_

_**(se van caminando y platicando)**_

_lenny: sera mejor que lo dejemos hasi y que vallamos a clase te parece?_

_Laney:seguro estos 2 ya me aturdieron¿puedes creer que son nuestros amores?_

_Lenny:quien lo diria_

_laney:¿puedes creer que se plelean por cualquier babosada?_

_Lenny: ni quien lo dude_

_**(mientras con los peliazules)**_

_**director sale de su oficina( le voy a poner D DE DIRECTOR OK)**_

_**D:pueen explicar este relajo?**_

_**Corey:estamos decidiendo quien va primeropara la audion**_

_**D:ustedes deben de saber que nosotros decidimos quien va primero no ustedes ¡ ahora fuera de aqui vallancen a clase despues le aviso okey(seba)**_

_**carrie y corey:si (con esta cara TnT )**_

_**corey:yo queria ir primero T-T (dice casi llorando mientras se va a su clase)**_

_**2 horas despues**_

_**el director anuncia por el microfono de su oficina que se escucha por toda la escuela grasias alas bosinas que hay en todas las aulas:**_

_buenos dias queridos alumnos y alumnas les llamo para informarles sobre la audicion de las bandas osea grojband y los newmas favor de presentarse en el aula de musica y artes._

_**en el aula de musica y artes**_


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron lenny y laney

no se preocupen no va apasar nada grave ya veran-dijo andre tratando de calmarlos

pero que se supone que vamos a hacer? - dijo laney

nose preocupen omas van a estarse mensajeando y hablar por telefono enfrente de ellos y por si a caso tener que salir del ensayo para juntarse tienen que hablar sobre como va el proceso de los celos -dice luis

pero no le podemos decir tanciquiera alos gemelos para que nos ayuden digo cuando estems llamandonos los gemelos (osea kin,kim,kon y konne)

-dice laney tratando de ayudar

buena idea laney-dice andrea y luis ala uncion

si quieren les llamo para que sepan el plan -dice laney

llamenles l s -dijo andrea

ok -respondio laney y lenny marcando con sus celulares

**la llamada de laney**

kin?-dice laney

si que pasa laney-kin

oyes pueden venir al parque conmigo y unos amigos quiero decirles algo

okey,le llamare a corey para que sepa – dice kin

noo¡ ,no le llames no mas tu y kon- dice laney casi gritandole (pero no tanto ok )

esta bien no te enojes ,vamos para aya ¿en qué parte del parque estan? -dice kin

en las vancas cerca del rio-dice laney

ok ya vamos- dice kin colgando.

**Fin de la llamada**

okey dice que ya vienen- avisa laney

okey sigues tu lenny- dice luis

ok-dice lenny

**inicia la llamda con las gemelas**

hahah kim?-pregunto lenny

si que pasa lenny?-pregunta kim

bueno queria saber si querian venir al parque tengo algo que decirles-dice

lenny

estabien deja le aviso a carrie que esta con konnie-dice kim

nooooooo no le digas nada-dice lenny

estabien vamos para aya ¿pero que le digo a carrie?pregunta kim

en donde estan exactamente?-dice lenny

en su garaje- pues dile que su mamá te llamo para que compres con tu algo de la tienda y tevallas con tu tia-dice lenny

okey estaremos ayi haham mamá-ice kim un poco preocupaa que carrie la ay ga estcuchado

**fin de la llamada**

con kim

konnie mama quiere que vayamos ala tienda para comprar algoy despues nos vallamos con la tia lidia (le invente no se la crean)

-dice kim natural como si emvergad hubiera pasado

ok, nos vemos lugo carrie- dice konnie saliendo del garaje de carrie

ok vay -dice carrie

**con las gemelas **

exactamente que de vemos de comprar?- pregunta konnie

ham nada era lenny-dice kim

¿ y por que dijistes que era mamá?

Por que lenny nos tiene que dicir algo importante- kim dice

y el pienda decircelo a carrie por no nos acompaño-dice konnie

konnie ni yo se que es lo que quiere pero me dijo que no selo dijieramos a nadien o mira alli estan -apuntando a lenny que estaba con laney,luis y andrea

¿lenny que hace laney a qui? - pregunta konnie

ho es parte del plan – dice andrea que mira llegar a los gemelos

ho miren hay vienen los gemelos- dice luis

okey ya que estamos todos completos este es el plan – dice luis

ok,miren ustedes ya saben lo de los pelirrojos con los peliazules? -pregunta andrea

si no es ovio?- dicen todos ala uncion ( ok no .-.) -dice kim

enserio quien es más ciego que carrie y corey para no dace cuenta?- dice kon

bueno esto va hacer más sencillo de lo que crei, bueno con lo del plan laney le va adar celos a corey con lenny y lenny con laney a carrie-dice andrea

y nosotros- dice kin

para a ya voy, lenny y laney se van a estar llamando y ustedes cuando la miren hablando le van a decir cosas como : hiuu alguien ya tiene un pretendiente o hablando con el novio – aclara luis

ok siempre quise hacerle burla a laney por algo jijijij -dice kin .

jeje yo tambien -dice konnie

bueno cuando empezamos - dicen l s gemel s

mañana tienen practica? - pregunta andrea

si- dicen kim y kin

es tonces mañana lenny le hablas a laney alas 9:00

**ala mañana siguiente en el garaje de corey**

ya avian ensayado y decidieron tomarce un descanso

laney estaba en el sofa mensajeandose con lenny, kon y kin se escondieron detras del sofa mirando los mensajes

hiuhiuhhiuhui a laney le gusta alguien – dijieron los gemelos ala unsion

¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo corey enojado

ho losiento ¿ quien te gusta laney? - pregunta corey

¿que? - dice laney

**continuara **

**bueno amigos de fanfiction esto fue todo por hoy espero les aya gustado nos leemos el sabado que viene o atentes , no olviden comentar sus opiniones/criticas ya saben (nada de malas palabras) ¬.¬ okey**


	4. Chapter 5

-¡¿qué?!- dijo laney

-no bueno esque ohhhmhm no has leido el blog de la escuela ?- dice corey camiando de tema

hmhm n deja me ver-dice laney sacando su telefono olvidando lo que paso

mira laney lo que corey quiere deci esque en el blog va a ver un baila y te esta preguntando con quien vas a ir si es que haci entendi-dice kin tratando de mejorar el hambiente

hahah aqui dice que el viernes que viernes 9 de julio se dara un baile de despedida por las vacaciones -dice laney leyendo su telefono

okey pero tinen que ir con vestido las niñas y de traje los hombres- dice kon

¡ ¿DIJESTE QUE?! -grito laney sorprendida

ok ha bueno ya me voy - dice laney recogiendo sus cosas

se podria saber a donde?-pregunta corey

hmhm para que quieres saber -dice laney

ho es sierto kon nos tenemos que ir – dice kin

ustedes tambien no me quiero quedar solito¡-dice corey

pero tienes a trina-dice laney

si pero ella es mas mandona cuando nomestan mis papas – dice corey

hasi nomas estan ustedes – pregunta kon

si papa fue acompañar a mamá en el mercado – dice corey

nimodo corey tenemos que irnos nos vemos mañana en la escuela mi chavo – dicen todos en broma a corey (todos ecpeto corey)

okey (suspiro) y que hare?-dice corey cerrando la puerta.

**con los chicos camino al parque =)**

chicos estan seguros de lo que me estan diciendo es que no quiero ariesgarme? -dice laney preocupada

no descuida todo va a salir bien tranquilisate no es el fin del mundo-dice kon

pero es que no lo quiero besar en frente de corey a demas iba a ser mi primer beso- dice laney avergonsada de lo que quieren que aga

relax laney no pasa nada ademas no aremos que lo beses sino que paresca – dice kin

es cierto amiga nunca te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quieres ok- dice kon tratando de que laney se relage

okey chicos pero como aremos eso?-dice laney

ya lo veras ...ok...-dice kin y kon ala unsion con una risita que asusto a laney

chicos m-ee asus-ss tan – dice laney tartamudeando

o mira laney a hi estan Andrea,Luis y Lenny- dice kin tratando de camiar de tema

okey no me cambien de tema okey- dice laney asustando alos chicos


	5. Chapter 6

_Ok no me cambien de tema-dice laney_

_estabien pero aya estan los chicos -dice kin_

_bueno vamos-dice kon_

_**con los chicos(ya saben andrea,luis y lenny)**_

_hola-dice laney,kin y kon_

_hola-dicen andrea,luis y lenny_

_¿y las gemelas?-dice luis_

_¿no estaban a qui?-dice lenny_

_nop-dice andrea_

_o miren ahi vienen -dice laney _

_o hola chicos disculpen la tardansa-dice kim_

_o no hay problema-dice luis_

_ok vamos a empezar-dice kon_

_bueno como ya sabran en la pagina dice que que habra un baile-andrea no pudo seguir por que laney y los chicos la interrumpieron_

_haci nose que ponerme-dice kim_

_lose esto ba a ser fantastico-dice kon y konnie_

_y ya saben a quien van a invitar-dice luis_

_yo ya se a quien quiero invitar-dice kon_

_haci a quien- dice konnie de brazos cruzodos_

_hem konnie quieres ir conmigo-dice kon rascandose la nuca sonrrojado_

_siiiii he quiero decir si-dice konnie en una manera mas tranquila_

_y tu kin ya sabes -pregunta laney_

_sip-dice kin_

_haci a quien?- pregunta luis_

_he despues les digo- dice kin_

_y siguen hablando del tema todos juntos mientras andrea se enoja por que quiere decir algo y la interrumpen XD _

_YA CALLENSEN¡- dice andrea y luego agrega- bueno como les hiba diciendo habra un baile y antes el baile los peliazules tienen que darse cuenta de su amor a si ustedes(apuntando a ...**/(¬.¬)/ **ya saben no se agan XD)_

_y que hacemos ?-pregunta laney_

_mañana en la escuela almuersen juntos y no pasentiempo con los peliazules y si pasan muy poco y traten de que los miren juntos entendido?-dice andrea_

_ok -dicen los cabeza de tomate XD_

_**ala mañana siguiente**_

_pvo laney_

_me lebante y eran las 6:30 AM,me meti a bañar y cuando sali del baño eran las 6:45 AM_

_me cambie pero no con mi ropa habitual me puse una blusa celeste con magas de un azul claro y un pantalon de mesclilla,me termine de poner los zapatos de color negro baje las escaleras para desayunar y me fui alas 7:20 entro ala secundaria alas 7:30 la escuela me queda sercas ago de camino 5 minutos a pie, voy llegando ala escuela y me encuentro con lenny._

_Que hay- dice lenny_

_hola- le respondo _

_cual es tu hororio de hoy - le pregunto mientras vamos llendo al patio_

_aver-dice sacando una libreta _

_ahm matematicas,español,quimica y history_

_gua vamos a tener todas las clases juntos me nos historya me toca gimnacia – le digo a lenny_

_jeje ya no te pases- dice lenny_

_y que ya planeastes algo – le pregunto a lenny_

_nop todavia no pero nomas vamos a pasar tiempo te parece si vamos al parque despues de la escuela para pensar en algun truco – dice lenny _

_claro – le digo amistosa mente_

_pvo carrie_

_no puede ser no lo puedo creer esta con esa grojtonta no es justo me escondo o detras de unos arbustos y un arbol pero no alcanso a escuchar de lo que hablan nomas los miro riendo y jugando o ya vera esa tonta que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados yo tambien puedo hacer que pierdas a alguien muy importante ..._

_pvo corey_

_hiba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela directo a mi casillero cuando suena el timbre _

_el director anuncia por las bosinas que nos quiere en la cancha de gimnacia._

_como veran alumnos y alumnas este viernes habra un baile para recauda fondos y de despedida alos de tercer,tambien habra una banda que toque al final del baile _

_habra bocadillos ,musica y otras cosas etc.. pueden retirarse_

_***pensamiento de corey***_

_genial esta sera una tocada mas para grojband le avisare alos chicos en el ensayo._

_**Genial ya llegamos al 6 capitulo de la realidad mañana subire el cap 7 que pasara con la venganza de carrie que cancion tocaran tocara grojband o los newmas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de la realidad por linda300012 nos le emos en el siguiente capitulo adios.**_


	6. Chapter 7

_Ala mañana siguiente_

_pvo corey_

_estoy entusiasmado nolo puedo creer estoy enrusiasmado por ir ala escuela? Que raro, bueno le voy a decir alos chicos para que ahudicionar(sisculpen la mala ortografia con eso deque no he hido ala escela XD).bueno me levamte para ir ala escuela me bañe y cambie con mi ropa habitual y me fui ala escuela para hablar con el director. Llegando ala escuela me fui directo a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas ya que me vine 20 minutos antes para poder hablar con el director pero en vez de eso el la paredes habia aviso de ahudiciones para tocar y parece que ya hay bandas para ahudicionar nosotros y newmens, las audiciones van hacer ala hora del reseso ose alas 10:00 AM._

_Pvo laney_

_ayer yo y lenny no pasamos tanto tiempo como nos dijo andrea pero nos dimos cuenta de que carrie nos estaba espiando por eso finjimos divertirnos para que le dieran celos auque creo que con corey va a ser mas dificil ._

_Llege ala escuela me encontre con lenny y empezamos a conversar mientras caminavamos por los pasillos hasta que oimos a carrie y a corey discutir_

_**(con carrie y corey)**_

_carrie:¡PORQUE NO ERES UN CABALLERO Y NOS DEJAS A NOSOTRAS PRIMERO OH ES CIERTO TU NUNCA VAS A HACER UN CABALLERO PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA¡_

_corey:¡oh es cierto my lady (en tono burlesco mientras ponia una mano atras y otra adelante como si carri fuera una princesa) que usted nunca va hacer una dama(se para_

_normal)por que es una niña caprichosa¡_

_**(llegan lenny y laney)**_

_laney:chicas no pele en _

_corey:¡y ahora me combias de sexo!_

_laney:!no te enojes que tu siempre lo haces¡_

_lenny: ¿ y por qué peleaban?_

_Carrie:¡porque corey no quiere aceptar que la mejor banda del mundo tiene que ir primero!_

_Corey:es cierto(TRANQUILO)_

_carrie:¿hasi? (CONFUNDIDA)_

_Corey: si ¡ES CIERTO QUE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA LA MEJOR BANDA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL ES GROJBAND!(ENOJADO)_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Laney:ya nose peleen no... (fue interrumpida por carrie)_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Lenny:ya chicos nose peleen no tiene s...(fue interrumpido por corey)_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Lenny y laney:CALLENSEN¡ ¬.¬*_

_corey y carrie:hay nose enojen¡_

_laney: se puede saber cual es la razon ose que es lo que provoco todo es alboroto?_

_Corey:Betff es la razon ¡_

_carrie:no mientas Riffin_

_lenny:no ala que laney se refiere es de que estaban hablando?_

_Corey:hasi es una audision para bandas _

_carrie:la mejor banda tocara en el baile ba a ser estrafalario¡ y por sierto tienen que ser los newmas_

_corey:losiento pero este año tocara grojband¡_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_carrie:¡NEWMAS!_

_Corey:¡GROJBAND!_

_Laney: y aqui van de nuevo( le dice a lenny por que los otros 2 peliazules empiezan a pelear)_

_**(se van caminando y platicando)**_

_lenny: sera mejor que lo dejemos hasi y que vallamos a clase te parece?_

_Laney:seguro estos 2 ya me aturdieron¿puedes creer que son nuestros amores?_

_Lenny:quien lo diria_

_laney:¿puedes creer que se plelean por cualquier babosada?_

_Lenny: ni quien lo dude_

_**(mientras con los peliazules)**_

_**director sale de su oficina( le voy a poner D DE DIRECTOR OK)**_

_**D:pueen explicar este relajo?**_

_**Corey:estamos decidiendo quien va primeropara la audion**_

_**D:ustedes deben de saber que nosotros decidimos quien va primero no ustedes ¡ ahora fuera de aqui vallancen a clase despues le aviso okey(seba)**_

_**carrie y corey:si (con esta cara TnT )**_

_**corey:yo queria ir primero T-T (dice casi llorando mientras se va a su clase)**_

_**2 horas despues**_

_**el director anuncia por el microfono de su oficina que se escucha por toda la escuela grasias alas bosinas que hay en todas las aulas:**_

_buenos dias queridos alumnos y alumnas les llamo para informarles sobre la audicion de las bandas osea grojband y los newmas favor de presentarse en el aula de musica y artes._

_Bueno comenten sus opiniones ;) nos vemos despues_


	7. Chapter 8 y 9

_buenos dias queridos alumnos y alumnas les llamo para informarles sobre la audicion de las bandas osea grojband y los newmas favor de presentarse en el aula de musica y artes._

_Corey: saben que vamos a tocar _

_laney: si tu nosabes que eres el lider me nos nosotros _

_kin:miren los newmas :P_

_kon: verdad :p_

_laney: ya no enojen lenny no es como ustedes piensan es dulce, adorable y tierno_

_corey:¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?¡?¡?¡?¡_

_laney:lo pense olo dije?_

_Kin y kon: XD la niña ya se enamoro de su adorado pelirrojo XD_

_corey:¡QUÉ¡? ACASO TE GUSTA ESE CABELLOS DE TOMATE FLACUCHO FEO CON F DE FOCO FUDIDO ES REALMENTE FEO POR QUE TE GUSTA EL NO TE MERESE _

_laney:tranquilisate corey no es para tanto ademas yo se que te enojas por que es de los newmas no por que yo te guste no tiene que haber ribalidad no es nesesario que te enojes con un newma _

_kin:cierto corey no te enojes por que es newmas ademas todos sabemos que no te gusta laney no hay razon para ponerse celoso_

_kon:ho sera que tw gusta en el fondo y piensas que a laney le gusta el cabellos de tomate que se parece a ella y que nunca te ba a ser csaso lo que ara que mueras solo con 100 gatos por toda tutucasa ? Es eso lo que te preocupa o es que realmente tegusta y no quieres que lenny este con ella ?_

_Todos menos kon:que dijistes que?_

_Kon:olvidenlo hmp¡_

_corey:ham miren ya es hora de la audicion_

_(en la adicion los jueces son el director y la maestra de musica y are les pondre abreviaciones ala maestra de artes y musica es j.a.m y el director jd ok)_

_jd: miren quiero un dio y los que audicionaran se ran los bajista,pianistas y bateristas_

_j.a.m: bueno esos chicos y chica que ven a y son alice,jackson y ben_

_(apuntando a un chico alto como kon pero delgado y un poco mas guapo pelo castaño este se llama ben,una chica del tamaño de kin morema de ojos negro cabello co afro una jiadema de color amarillo con un top amarillo una falda floreada de color violeta y un chaleco de color violeta ella alice y por ul timo un chico del tamoño de corey cabello negro ojos color celeste claro este se llama jackson ) _

_jd:vallanse conociendo yola maestra de arte y musica vamos a salir un momento(se van)_

_jackson: hola linda pelirroja _

_laney:h..hola laney dijo con esta cara *u* _

_alice:hola guapo soy alice(dice a lenny)_

_lenny:hola bonita soy lenny n.n_

_carrie/corey: alejate de el/ella (carrie separa a lenny de la orejita y corey_

_se trae a laney alado de el cargandola como si fuera su gutarra de lado ok )_

_carrie/corey: alejate de esa/ese _

_laney:oke nos van a dar un sermon?_

_Lenny: si adios _

_(se van de ellos y regresan con alice y jackson)_

_corey: no es justo primero lenny y luego el quien sigue ¿jeff the killer?_

_Carrie:genial primero laney y luego ella ha no puedo creer que diga esto pero tenemos que unir fuersas para separarlos _

_corey:con tal de que no este con el ¡_

_ben:hola (se hacerca a konnie,kon,kim y kin)_

_konnie,kon,kim ykin:hola _

_ben:saben por que estan tan protectores con los 2 pelirrojos?_

_Kin:es que estan celosos¡_

_kim:si y no lo quieren aceptar¡_

_kon:nunca nos hacen caso_

_konnie:se se las arreglen solos¡_

_ben:guau estan enojados con ellos?_

_Kin:si¡_

_konnie: me da igual¡_

_kon:si¡_

_konie:lo que sea y asi ... hahaha(fijo bromeando y burlandose de trina _

_kim/kin:XD hay konnie _

_kin:XD que divertida mi cuñada_

_kim:sierto _

_konnie/kon:CUÑADA¡?¡?¡?_

_Kim:no te enojes cuñis XD- burlandose del sonrrojo de los bateristas_

_kon/konnie:3...2_

_kim/kin:CORRE POR TU VIDAAA HAHAHA¡(corren asustados "por traviesos" mientras los bateristas los pesiguen XD )_

_**mientras con los cabeza de tomates alice y el sexi jackson (lo saque de percy y jackson y el mar de los moustros . hasi que imaginen que es percy y como se me olvido que edad tienen en mi fin hasi que si les puse otra edad olvidenla ahora tienen 16 años "por pecy jackson y el mar de los moustros" " . "**_

laney: :3 que dulce eres jackson

jackson:no mas dulce que tu (besa la mano de laney )

laney:¿y tienes novia?

Jackson O.o ¿que dijistes ?

Laney:te pregunte que si tienes novia

jackson:no porque?

Laney(agachada por el sonrrojo)es que eres muy dulce y pues muy guapo

jackson: 0/0

laney:o/o disculpa por eso ( se va agachada)

jackson:(la agarra del brazo sin lastimarla y la aserca mas y mas a el) no descuida y tu tienes novio?

Laney:no

jackson:quieres uno?

Laney:no lose que me dises tu?

Jackson:(la aserca hasta que su labios quedan a pocos centimetros)

laney:(lo beso ) jackson m-me gu-gust-as

jackson :tu tambien corazon¡ (se besan)

corey(esta escondido pero alcanza a escuchar todo y mirar): lo matare¡

carrie : tranquilo no es para tanto

corey:hasi (gira la cabeza de carri hasta donde esta lenny besandose con alice)

Carrie/corey: L MATARE¡

**los gemelos y gemelas XD**

kin:ya losiento

kim:no es para que nos corretearan 3 cuadras

kon:pero nomas corrieron alrededor de la escuela¡?

Kim: si pero la escuela es como 34 cuadras ¡(enojada)

konnie:no exageres es minimo 3

kon:minimo¡

kin:SI MINIMO¡

kim/kin:hora de la vengansa ¡

konnie:que horas tienes kon?¡

kon:(mirando su muñeca) las 10:16

kim/kin:VENGANZA¡(kim agarra un martillo y kin un hacha ya que estaban en el salon de carpinteria XD que malaa yo no)

kon/konnie:HAHAHAHA¡(corren asustados por toda la escuela)

kim:donde se metieron(perdiendo de vista alos bateristas)

**5 minutos despues XD**

kin:bueno con eso tengo

kim: de que ? De que se ayan escapado¡

kin: no de que siguen asustados corriendo por toda la escuela huajajajaja(risa malvada)

kim:que genio¡

kin:mira no es carrie y corey espiando a ...O.o

kim:a caso los cabeza de tomate se estan ... con jackson y alice?

Kin/kim:O.o

kin:tengo una idea¡ (le susurra en el oido a kim)

kim: huhuh que buena idea ¡

**CON COREY Y CARRIE (ESPIANDO A LANEY Y LENNY)**

corey:lo odio por que ella no es justo¡

carrie:la odio la voy a matar¡

kim/kin: BUU (GRITARON ATRA DE LOS PELIAZULES)

corey/carrie:(saltan del escondite asustados y los pelirrojos se dan cuenta que los espiaban)

kim:(susurro a kin) vamonos antes de que nos maten de acuerddo

kin:(susurro)claro pero vamos a escondernos para ver la pelea¡

kim;ok

**con pelirrojos y peliazules y el sexi jackson XD**

laney: por que nos espiaban¡

corey: esque pues ... nose?

Carrie:yo... lenny yo ...no .

Lenny:carrie porque lo hasias?¡¿?

laney:corey porque?¡

laney:lenny vamonos a otro lugar que a qui apesta a descofianza¡(con los ojos vidriosos)

lenny:vamonos nosenos pege lo descofiados (con voz muy trizte)

**nomas los miran alejarse**

carrie :¡LENNY!

corey:¡LANEY!

**disculpen el fic pequeño y que este el 8 y tambien la demora esque mi estupida laptop me borro todo el cap 9 de la realidad y el fin de la realidad tonta laptop HAHA¡ la odio T.T quiero una nueva bueno grasias por leer y otro dia subo "el fin de la realidad" les prometo que va hacer mas largo " el fin de la realidad"**

**les voy a desir un breve resumen de "el fin de la realidad "**

**bueno tiene todos los capoitulos desde el primero hasta el ultimo toda la historya completa y si fuera poco los newmas y grojband hacen las pases gracias a andrea y luis que van a tener un futura en esta historia bueno bay los quiero gracias por leer esta historia **


	8. EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD PARTE 1

Corey:¡LANEY!  
carrie:¡ LENNY! 

**Con los cabellos de tomate directo al parque para encontrarse con luis y andrea (ya salieron de la escuela ok esque perdieron clases porque las audiciones se alargaron ok)**

laney/lenny:hola

andrea/luis:hola

laney:andre queriamos decirte que el plan va de maravilla¡(emocionada porque el plan funciono)

luis:y como les va ca jackson y alice?

Laney:no me digas que jackson tambien era parte del plan ?

Jackson:nop no te preocupes se el plan pero no soy parte¡(sale detras de los pelirrojo)

luis:jackson es nuetro primo y alice es amiga

andrea:bueno ya sabe quienes van a tocar?

Lenny:nop alcanzamos a audicionar nosotros los bajistas¡

alice: me pregunto quien hubiera ganado

laney: ami me da igual de todas maneras sigo enojada con corey por espiarnos¡

lenny:nunca pense que fueran a espiarnos ¡

laney:lo que mas me molesta que nunca se ayan dado cuenta de ya sabes lenny¡

alice: nose enojen van a er que pronto esto se va a reglar

jackson:alice tiene razon

andrea: creo que ya cambie de opinion respecto al pla...

luis:en que manera?

Andrea:creo que se es mejor que tu y tu *apuntando alos pelirrojos* les van a dar celos a corey y carrie con jackson y alicesa estan de acuerdo

jakson: claro de todas maneras laney es como una hermana para mi ya que la conosco desde los 6 años que tenia yo y ella 5 años

***flash back* o como se escriba XD**

laney estaba en el parque sola ya que corey habia salido de vacaciones con sus padres y trina a visirtar a la abuela y unos primos y los gemolos estaban con sus tios por que sus padres salieron a un viaje de negocios .

¿?:hola como te llamas

dice un niños de 6 años castaño ojos azules una polera negra y nos pantalones de vestir negros con una sudadera blanca

laney: me llamo laney y tu?

dice una niña pelirroja de 5 años una blusa blanca y unos shortos *o como se escriba XD * con el pelo arriba de cintura(aca laney tiene cabe cabello largo en el flash y en la vida real ose en mi fic lo rine hasta los codos de los brazos ok)

¿?: me llamo jackson quieres jugar con migo y mis amigos?(apuntando a una bolita 3 niños y 2 niñas )

laney: esta bien

jackson: mira ella es elinor (en mi fic se lee elionor ok ojo) apuntando a una niña de unos 8 años de edad blanca con el cabello castaño y largo con una blusa verde claro con un chaleco negro y unos short color salmon.

elinor:hola

laney:hola

jackson: ella es dafi apuntando a una niña de 7 años blanca el cabello arriba de los hombros de color negro azabache con una falda de color blanca y

un top negro y una blusa debajo del top celeste

dafi:hola

laney:hola

jakson: el es benapuntandoa un niño alto de 6 años con una camisa de color blancoa y unos pantalones de vestir azules pelo negro

ben:hola :)

laney:hola :D

jackson: el es austin señalando a un niño guero alto de 6 años con unos pantalones de mesclilla y una camiza roja con un dibujo de una guitarra

austin:hola

laney:hoola

jackson: y el es joaquin es el mas grande de todos nosotros dijo apuntando a un niño de 9 años cabello castaño alto con una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros

jackson:ella es laney la conoci en el parque de enfrente

joaquien:gusto en conocerte laney

elinor:lo mismo dego laney

ben:y si jugamos a algo nose estoy aburrido

dafi:voto por las escondidas

agustin:y si miramos una pelicula

jackson : y si jugamos verdad o reto que opinas laney

laney:claro si los demas estan de acuerdo

elinor:claro

ben:si

dafi: porsupuesto

agustin:pos yaque

joaquin: me da igual

jackson: bueno quien empieza?

Elinor: yo hmhm... dafi verdad o reto

dafi: me asustas asi que verdad

elinor: te has chupado el dedo?

Dafi:nop

dafi:ammm joaquin verdad o reto

joaquin:reto

dafi:dale un veso en la megilla a laney

joaquie: o/o porque yo?

Dafi:es reto

joaquin: pos ya que XD***besa a laney en la megilla ***

joaquin:me toca hmhmh laney verdad o reto

laney: me asustas asi que verdad

joaquin: dime quien te gusta

laney:un amigo llamado corey

joaquin:hmhm interesante XD

laney:me toca jackson verdad o reto

jackson: verdad

laney: porque me hablas tes y me invitastes a jugar con tigo y tus amigos?

Jackson: esque te mire sola y pos crei que querias jugar con nosotros. ¿te molesta que te aya invitado?

Laney:nop pero me gusta que me aya invitado por que sinti no estubiera contente

fin flash back o lo que sea XD

laney: si me gusto mucho conocerte ¡

Jackson:lo que mas me dolio fue cuando nos separamos todos¡ T.T

Kin(viene llegando junto con las gemelas y kon ok) hasi como se separaron?

Kon:cuentenos el recuerdo del recuerdo de como recuerdan que se separon y recuerdo...*lo interrumpen gracias a Dios*

Kin:calla boca kon

Konnie:cuentenos¡

Lenny:porfiss

Alice:andale nosean malitos

Andrea/todos*menos Jackson y Laney*:siiiiiiiiiiiiiii*voz chillona*

Laney :porque quieren saber?

Jackson :les decimos?

Laney:ta bueno esta la cuento yo,todo empezo cuando...

recuerdo de el separamiento delm sexy jackson y laney (*u*)

**hola no me odien ¡ perdonen la** **tardansa esque he tenido estado leyendo fantic de jeff the killer no se preocupen. "EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD PARTE 1" **

**VOY A SUBIR LA 2 PARTE PRONTO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ENSERIO MIL PERDON¡**

**PREGUNTA¡**

**¿TE GUSTA LA HISTORY,TE MOLETA ALGO EN ELLA,TIENES UNA SUGERENCIA,ME EQUIVOQUE EN ALGO?**

**RESPONDAN MI PREGUNTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER **

**ADIOS¡ NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XD**


	9. EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD PARTE 2

**En el recuerdo de la separacion del sexy jack y laney (*u*)**

jackson:no es justo apenas llevamos 6 años aqui **(osea que jackson tiene 12 igual que laney) **

mama de jackson (le voy a poner marina ok) :lo siento cariño pero la abuela tiene que aliviarse de esa caida hasi que la tengo que ayudar es mi mama

jackson: bueno y donde voy a seguir mis estudios

***sin animo***

mariana: a 3 cuadras de la casa de tu abuela hay una secundaria y en frente de la secundaria a una preparatoria pero vamos a regrar si es que tu abuela se recupera ok

jackson:hm ok

mariana: ve a alistar tu maleta nos vamos en una semana

* casa de laney *

laney:jajaja sigue soñando

corey : pero es verdad

kin: por fis siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

kon:si no lo hases...

laney: sino lo hago que?

Corey,kin y kon :por favor has lo siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

*ojos de cachorro *

laney:ok cando lo ago ***arta***

corey: el sabado alas 5 de la tarde ya que hoy es lunes y porfavor ponte el vestido

kin:si no nos dejaran tocar

kon:son las reglas nosotros iremos de traje

lanney:ok * bibra su telefono or que es un mensaje*

mensaje

_**laney nesesito verte hoy en 20 minutos en el parque donde nos conocimos.**_

_**Tengo algo importante que decirte **_

_**te quiere jackson :D**_

corey:bueno chicos ya me voy por que mis padres no estan y trina esta acargo y no quiero dormir afuera nos vemos luego adios chicos

kin/kon :bueno nosotros tambien ya nos vamos adios laney ,corey

laney:adios chicos * cierra la puerta*

laney se va a bañar y sale 5 minutos despues se camobia con su ropa habitual y sale de su casa faltando 5 minutos.

Llega al parque y mira a jackson sentado al lado de un arbol.

Jackson: hey laney

laney:hola jack que querias decirme ?

Jackson: que me tengo que ir unos años con la abuela al parecer se callo de las escaleras y tienen que cuidarla

laney: (T.T) * llorando * noquiero que te vallas

jackson:no se ra mucho tiempo pero quiero que tengas esto para que me recuerdes * le da un collar de oro con un coracon partifo en 2 * mira tu tendras la mitad que dice jackson y yo ya que dice laney,los juntamos y dice

laney:laney y jackson amigos por siempre *leyendo *

laney:jackson me encanta pero te voy a extrañar (T.T)

jackson: yo tambien laney te quiero amiga eres como una hermanita

laney: tambien te quiero hermano

laney y jackson sigueron hablando de el tema hasta que anochecio y hasi siguieron todos los dias juntos platicando y riedo aveces llorando pero se divirtieron juntos hasta que llego el dia en que jackson se tuvo que ir.

Laney: jackson te voy a extrañar

jackson tambien yo laney no me olvides (abrazando a laney)

laney :adios te quiero y te pones en contacto sale ¡

mariana :jackson hijo sube al auto que tenemos que ir nos

jackson:vay laney * se sube auto*

laney:adios hermanito (T.T)

* fin del recuerdo *

kin: que trizte historia (limpiandose las lagrimas)

andrea:laney au tienes ese collar que te dio jackson

laney: sip es mi mayor tesoro siempre esta con migo

kon: y como es que te lo emos visto si dises que siempre esta contigo?

Laney:porque lo traigo debajo de la blusa * sacandose el collar * vez?

Jackson:yo tambien lo tengo * sacando el collar*

jackson y laney : * uniendo en collar* laney y jackson amigos por siempre

**y este fue el capitulo de la semana lamento la demora pero ya estoy a qui hasi que nos leemos otro dia y disculpen si este no es el fin que esperaban pero todavia continua son como uno los que faltan hasi que ya casi se acaba no se enojen chao**


	10. EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD PARTE 3

Kin:(T.T) que trizte recuerdo

kon:(T.T) por que torito¡

Alice: o.0 torito?

Andrea:quien rayos es torito?

Kin: era un escarabajo que con tenia le puso torito y al mes se murio y cada vez que llora piensa en el (T.T) yo tambien lo extraño

Jackson:la palabra te extraño me recuerda a una cancion

Andrea: aver cantala

Jackson: estabien

**(la cancion no es mia la saque de youtu es de K&B - Te extraño - Atrevete a Soñar )**

_**jackson**_

_**Juro estar bien pero estoy mal  
No se quien soy si tu no estas  
(si no esta) **_

_**kin,kon y jackson**_

_**No soy tu Rey ni soy tu Fan,  
Ya no soy alguien especial,  
Ya nada es igual, si no tengo tus besos,  
No hay como escapar,  
Me quede en tu recuerdo,  
**_

_**todos**_

_**Y te extraño,  
Y te extraaño, **_

_**lenny**_

_**Las historias tienen un final,  
Pero quiero otra oportunidad,  
**_

_**todos**_

_**Y te extraño,  
Y te extraaño, **_

_**luis y andrea  
Duele tanto desde que no estas,  
Jurame que vaz a regresar, **_

_**lenny**_

_**Yo digo Si,  
Tu dices No,  
De pronto todo termino,  
(termino) **_

_**jackson,luis,kin y kon **_

_**No hay rastro de ti,  
Que estamos tan lejos,  
Del cielo cai,  
Ya no tengo remedio, **_

_**todos juntos**_

_**Y te extraño,  
Y te extraaño, **_

_**luis **_

_**Las historias tienen un final,  
Pero quiero otra oportunidad,  
**_

_**todos **_

_**Y te extraño,  
Y te extraaño,  
Duele tanto desde que no estas,  
Jurame que vaz a regresar, **_

**_Las historias tienen un final,  
Pero quiero otra oportunidad, _  
**

kin: que bonita cancio Alice

kon: me gusto

Andrea: Laney tienes a un el collar que te dio jackson

Laney: sip siempre lo cargo con migo

Kin: si siempre lo cargas contigo porque nunca supimos de jackson y tu?

Laney: no crei que ustedes quisieran saber aparte nunca se fijaron en mi collar ?

Kon:nop

kin:nop

kim:XD nosaben nada de lo que les pasa ¡

kon:he?

Lenny: como sea kim no te metas¡

kim: si papá¡ (tono burlon)

kon: que papá tan joven XD

kim: verdad cuñis¡ XD jajajajaja

konnie: que dijistes que¡ (enojada)

kin:nada no dijo nada cuñis XD jajajaj

kin:(susurro a kim) corre van a sacar el demonio XD jajaj

kim:(susurro a kin) lo mismo digo cuñis jajajjaja XD

kon/konnie: 3...2

kim/kin: corre (salen corriendo)

konnie/kon:...1 VAZ A MORIR KIM,KIN¡

Laney,Luis,Lenny,Alice,Andrea y Jackson: jajajajajajajajajajaajajajjajaja

**aviso antes de leer esta parte ok**

**al director le voy a poner juez 1 o como se escriba**

**y ala profe de arte y mucica va a se juez 2 ok para que sepan.**

**Hasi ya casi se me olvida en las audiciones van a toca como en las canciones de grojband ose ejemplo: si es lenny va a tocar el bajo como en la cancion que va a aparecer y tambien Puede que salgan canciones repetidad ok.**

**ala mañana siguiente en la escuela las audiciones **

juez 1 :bueno bajistas van primero para la audicion

juez 2: la audicion pasada huvo un inprevisto con los arreglos para el baile, laney vaz primero,despues lenny y por ultimo jackson

laney toco la cancion se quien eres de verdad de grojband

lenny toco como en de aqui me largare de grojband

jackson toco como en nunca me fui de grojband

juez 1: pueden sentarse

juez 2: haber tecladistas van a tocar de la siguiente manera

kin tu primero,luego Alice y por ultimo kim

kin toco como en aqui me largare de grojband  al principio

Alice toco como en mi secreto se oyo de grojband

kim toco como en abeja reina de grojband

juez 1: pueden sentarse

juez 2: muy bien tecladictas, baterista van a tocar de la siguiente manera ben,konnie y kon

ben toco como en vete a fin de grojband

kon toco como en basta ya de grojband 

konnie toco como en unidos al fin 

juez 1: muy bien bateristas

jue 2 : sientense con sus compañeros para decirles quien toca y quien no.

Juez 1: como ya sabran ban a ser 2 cantantes hasi que no hubo ahudicion para eso ya que emos escuchado sus voces

juez 2: y se quedan ...

**chic s me senti inspirada por la cancion de te exraño **

**y aqui esta la 3 parte de la realidad el fin dale horita subo el otro cap ok**


	11. EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD PARTE 4

Juez 2: y se quedan de los bajistas Jackson

laney/lenny:(Felices) Felicidades jackson¡

Jackson:gracias laney y lenny

juez 1 : de los tecladistas kim

Alice: Felicidades kim¡

kin:Felicidades kim te lo mereces¡

kim:gracias

juez 2 : y de los bateristas kon

ben: Felicidades kon

konnie:felicidades amigo¡

kon:gracias

juez 1: bueno,corey,carrie,jackson,kim y kon vengan mañana alas 5:00 de la tarde para que practiquen

juez 2 : mientras corey y carrie se encargan de la letra chico tiene que ser algo ala vez de despedidad,de tristeza y amor ok

carrie/corey :ok

juez 1: ya se pueden retirar

laney,lenny,kim,kon,konnie,kin,jackson,alice y ben se fueron ala cafeteria para encontrarse con andrea y luis.

Mientra carrie y corey miraban lo de la cancion

carrie: corey yo tengo 2 canciones

corey:ok pero primero las quiero escuchar sale

carrie:ok ven vamos a mi casillero hay tengo las letras

corey:ok vamos

**en el casillero de carrie**

corey: eson buenas pero cual escojemos

carrie:no se (apunta a una cancion) esta me gusta pero nose...

corey:todavia falatan 6 dias despues lo discutimos te parece...

carrie:ok pero por si acaso aprendete la letra que mañana despues de la escuela sale

corey:esta bien

_**siguieron hablando de la letra y el sonido viendo que letra quedaba mejor con sus gustos sin rivaledad ni nada hablaron como si fueron amigos...**_

**al dia siguiente ensallaron para el baile y ya pero no sabian que cancion tocar **

**EN EL PARQUE CON LOS PELIRROJOS ANDREA ,LUIS GEMELOS /GEMELAS y SEXY JACKSON ,ALICE Y BEN**

Andrea: lograron darles celos* le pregunta alos pelirrojos *

Laney:pues creo que si no lenny

Lenny:sip pero ahora tengo que decirle a carrie si quiere ir conmigo

laney:*suspiro**pensamiento* oja y que corey me invite si no no quiero ir¡

* corey y carrie llegan al parque con los chicos*

corey:hola laney

laney:* sacandola de sus pensamientos* que ehe si jackso desppues jugamos minecraft * aun distraida *

jackson:pero yono dije nada?

Carrie:te sientes bien laney?

Laney:he (ya salio de sus pensamientos XD ) si

corey:y de que hablaban ?

Jackson:habla vamos del baile

laney:y de quien quiere que las invite y a quien quieren invitar

carrie:y lenny ya tienes pensado con quien quieres ir?

Lenny:sip pero nose si quiera ir con migo?

Carrie:estoy segura que si va a querer * pensamiento*

hojala idiga no no quiero que este con otra que nosea yo *

corey:*pensamiento* ojala y nosea laney yo quiero ir con ella selo voy a pedir antes que jackson *( **hablando**) y jackson ya invitaste a alguien

laney:voy por un helado vienes kon?

Kon:sip quieres uno kin?

Kin:de vainilla porfavor

laney:orita venimos

jackson:sip corey ya la invite

Andrea: aqui en invitastes?

Corey:*pensamientos * ojala inose quien creo que es*

jackson:invite a una chica

corey: y quien es ?* celoso*

jackson: XD una niña

corey:*arto,enojado y celoso* ES LANEY¡

todos ecepto corey:o.O

laney:que tengo?* comiendose un helado de chocolate*

jackson: corey esta...* no pudo seguir porque corey le tapo la boca y lo arrastro a otro lugar*

todos menos jackson y corey: (0.0) que le pasa a este?

**_No muy lejos de los chicos_**

jackson se quita la mano de corey de la boca

jackson:¿qué celoso?

Corey: yo ...no.. hay me atrapastes me gusta laney

jackson:XD pues invitala al baile o de dicale una cancion

al fin y alcabo ella tambien te quiere XD

corey: o.O ella me quiero...

pero como amigo T.T

jackson:por que no se lo pregustas

corey:estabien vamos * un poco mas tranquilo XD *

_**todos juntos con los chicos en el parque **_

laney:*cambiando de tema* oigan y ya saben que van a tocar?

Corey: tenemos todo pero no nos decidiomos con la letra

Alice:toquen la de te extraño siiii

carre: no lo se talvez si ono estoy segura no corey?

Corey:claro

laney:bueno nos vemos mañana chicos

jackson: vaz para tu casa?

Laney: no voy con los chicos vienes?

Jackson:claro y asi los saludo

laney/jackson: vienes ben?

Ben: claro por los viejos tiempos

**se van**

corey: de que me perdi

kon:larga historia

andrea:(T3T) * hasiendo pucheros * si larga y trzte historia

corey: * susurro a luis * y a esta que le pasa?

Luis: *susurro a corey * esta muy sencible este dia

_**al dia siguiente en la escuela **_

laney:hey corey

corey: hola laney,queria saber Ss-si tu sabes(se rasca la nuca)

laney: ¿Qué cosas?

Corey: ¿si querias ir al baile conmigo? (o/o)

laney: Ss-si (o/o)

corey: buenos noss vemos luego sale * se va *

laney:ok ***en shock***

_**con lenny y carrie**_

lenny: carrie quieres ir con migo al baile (o/3/o)

carrie: sip (*/3/*)


	12. EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD 5

Un dia antes del baile

_**en la casa de carrie **_

corey:andale carrie por favor te lo ruego

carrie:no corey no se puede

corey: claro que si porfavor nada mas en sayamos otra cancion y ya va a ser facil si no podemos no quedamos con la elegida sale

carrie: esta bien a visal a los chicos

corey: eres genia ***la abraza y se va corriendo***

carrie: :p que soquete XD hombres tan fresa

con corey

me voy a aprender la letra y despues vemos las partes de la cancion le voy a a visar a carrie hoy alas 2 de la tarde a ensayar ya le llame a los chicos esto es todo

**alas 5 de la tarde en el garaje de corey ensayando**

corey: bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana para ensayar rapido, 3:30 pm antes del baile tenemos que estar a qui para ensayar media hora y cada quien se va a aregla y o hacer lo que tenga que hacer

carrie: bueno nos vemos mañana * despidiendose de los demas que se van *

todos * menos carrie y corey * : adios carrie/corey

corey: te aprendistes la letra Que te pedi?

Carrie: si pero estas seguro de que no es muy ñoña?

Corey: no no es ñoña hasi que no temetas beff si quieres ayudar

carrie: estabien pero alas 3:00 me mengo mañana para discutir lo demas sale?

Corey:ok beff

corey/carrie: adios

_**con laney**_

laney: no se as asi tansiquiera dime¡

***: nunca muajajaja

laney: * asiendo pucheros * por favor

***: despues a lista la ropa del baile

laney: a qui esta

laney le enseña a *** un vestido de capas negro con brillo color gris en la orrilla de cada capa y con un moño al lado derecho de su cintura el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo

***: guahu te vez hermosa corey babeara por ti

laney: ya callate carrie deseguro lenny se desmalla xD

carrie : y tienes zapatos ?

Laney: sip son estos...

son unos zapatos negros sin tacon de terciopelo

carrie: y no me has dicho que paso cuando te llamo el director?

Laney:si m me dijo que podia cantar una cancion pero tinene que ser de despedida

carrie: gua que padre cantarle alos de 3 grado

laney: si, carrie se que no somos las mejores amigas del mundo pero en verdad te lo pido es que no se me da tanto esto de lo de escribir canciones y esas cosa soy mas del bajo

carrie:estabien (fue interrumpida por laney)

laney:por favor ya se que te molesta por que ...

laney: espera que?

Carrie: dije que si te ayudare con la cancion, dime ya tienes partes escritas?

Laney: sip y titula remember me

carrie: ok me puedes cantar un poco?

Laney: esta bien empiezo ...

_**con corey**_

corey: vamos por favor di que siiii

trina: ya te dije que no y asi

corey: andale no seas mala siiiiiiiiiiiii * con voz chillona *

trina: estabien y asi pero con una condicion

corey: pensamiento * esto ya no me gusto * fin del pensamiento * hablando * cual?

Trina: consigueme una cita con el apuesto de nick

corey: esta bien pero has lo primero¡

trina: estabien !MINA¡

mina: que ocurre trina?

Trina: dale a corey el estupido gorro

corey: mi gorro * se toca la cabeza * donde esta¡

TRINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

trina:si quieres tu estupido gorro consigueme primero la cita

si no me consigues la cita quemare tu estupido gorro me escuchastes¡ * se va*

corey: estabien

mina: * susurro * en verdad lo siento corey

corey: * surro * estabien mina tu no tienes la cualpa pero porque dejas que mi hermana te trate como esclava

mina: sabes ni yo lo se no eres como tu hermana dice corey

ahora entiendo por que le gustas a laney

corey: yo gustarle te equivocas es solo una amiga y aparte a ella le gusta jackson * agacha la cabeza *

mina: no yo conozco a jackson tiene novia no lo sabias ?

Corey: que jackson tiene que?

Mina: si mira su perfil * le muestra varias otos de el y otra chica abrazados *

**sorry lamento haber tardado tanto esque he estado leyendo historias de one direction y jeff the killer , si soy direction algun problema?**

**Bueno como les y va a decir ya se acabo la historia nomas que me falta escribir y subir los capitulos restantes xD**

**es que ya tengo todo en mi cabezita xD **

**pregunta: ¿ como te olvidas de la persona que te gusta ?**

**Si sabes la respuesta dime porfavor me ase falta :'( olvidar a un chico **


	13. UN FINAL INESPERADO

Narra corey

despues de que mina me mostrara la jackson,le pedire a laney que se mi novia despues de que aya cantado que nervios hoy es el dia me voy a alistar,como es un baile el director dijo que podiamos ir de traje los chicos y la chicas de vestidos pobre de laney XD ya que no le gustas dice que son como decirlo sin ofender alas que le gustan si ya se "ñoños,feo,pomposos etc", se preguntaran que fue lo que le estaba pidiendo atrina y que me robo mi gorrita pero ya la ecupere se la quite mientras dormia como ogro ronca horrible o como diria plasmo(de hora de aventuralos aventureros saben no chic s) ES FEO CON F DE FOCO FUNDIDO FEO,FEO,FEO xD

como hoy es viernes hoy es el baile ya tengo todo planeado

hoy es el dia el dia en que le pedire a mi lanes que sea mi novia.

**Narra lanes (+-+ )( ya era hora de que narres laney)**

bueno carrie me ayudo con la cancion se preguntaran como esque nos isimos amigas pues veran lenny es mi amigo y carrie es el amor de su vida hasi que nos resento y entre nosotras ya no hay ribalidad pero nose como lo tomen los chicos bueno enfin hoy es el dia en que le confesare mis sentimientos a corey ya estoy dispuesta a decirle no me imorata si me rechaza ero quiero que el lo sepa otra cosa que susedio durante esta semana que ovia mente no les conte es que como dije anterior mente carrie es el amor de su voda me rrefiero a lenny el dia en que nos presentamos como amigas yo y carrie ese fue el dia en que me dijeron que erean novios pueden creerlo mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano ( se tomaron cariño mientras que hisieron el plan de los celos lamento no haberles dicho) (-.-#) no me dijo que tenia novia si bueno cambiando de tema ya tengo la cancion estoy hasiendo unos ajustes en la cancion aunque la verdad carrie no me ayudo mucho que digamos las ideas que medaba para la cancion eran muy ñoñas sin ofender a carrie pero tuve que voy ver hacer la cancion ya que la anterior casi no mencionavala graduacion y esas cosas auque sea un baile es para los de tercero es como su segunda desedida por que la primera es la graduacion y la segunda es esta es la despediada que le damos los de segundo y primero xD

**ya en el baile **

(sigue narrando laney y tambien ustedes imagines n los vestidos y los trajes porque yo no soy buena describiendo )

gua ya avia comensado el baile hasi que es hora de lacancion camino hasia el esenarion o el frente arreglado, bueno subi los escalones que eran como 4 y camine hasi el microfono

laney:Hola queridos compañeros y compañeras este baile esdedicado alos de tercero y para recaudar fondos pero en especial a los de tercero, bueno yo me llamo laney penn para los pque no me conocen prepare algo para los de tercero una

corey,laney,carrie,kin,kim,andrea,jackson,lenny

es un año mas de la CQ ok para que la escuchen

(Todos):Esta noche nunca voy a olvidar, nuestra graduacion la invitacion oficial 

(laney):Todo el año esperando con gran ilucion, el momento más especial  
(kin):fin de cursos noche de ensueño, un gran baile de vestidos y frass  
(carrie):Limosina con ventana al cielo, mi cabello se empieza a despeinar  
( jackson):Con la musica doy gritos al viento  
(jackson y laney):Miles de fotos tomo antes de llegar  
(andrea):El corazon al mil por hora  
(laney):La cuenta regresiva empieza ya  
(todos):1,2,3 y 4 canta sin control que tu y yo vamos a bailar  
1 y 2 solo escucha tu respiracion y vuelve a empezar ...  
1,2,3 y 4 canta sin control que todos hoy vamos a gozar  
1 y 2 esta noche es pura diversion termina un año mas  
(corey):El lugar entre luces y reflejos, es perfecto para festejar  
(Carrie):Una cena como las de los cuentos, rey y reina al compas de un vals  
(konnie):Es un magico momento, todo esta bien porque conmigo estas  
(todos):1,2 ,3 y 4 sin control que tu y yo vamos a bailar  
1 y 2 solo escucha tu respiracion y vuelve a empezar ...  
1,2,3 y 4 canta sin control que todos hoy vamos a gozar  
1 y 2 esta noche es pura diversion termina un año mas  
(kon):Es la noche de mis sueños, la espere tanto tiempo  
(laney):Estar contigo y disfrutar  
(laney y kon ):Hasta descalzos brincar  
(todos):1,2,3 y 4 canta sin control que tu y yo vamos a bailar  
1 y 2 solo escucha tu respiracion y vuelve a empezar  
1,, canta sin control que todos hoy vamos a gozar  
1 y 2 esta noche es pura diversion termina un año mas ...  
(Todos):Esta noche nunca voy a olvidar, mi generacion es la mejor sin duda

(les dejo el link de la concio en los comentarion mientra leen les recomiendo escuchar one direction moments tambien en los comentarios)

termino la cancion todos bajaron del esenarion ecepto corey ,jackson,los gemelos y lenny

corey: auque no lo crean nosotros tambien preparamos una cancion dedicado a laney,kim,kin,carrie y andrea

lenny: bueno chicos tocamos

es de one directio moments tambien en los comentaris vale ( aqui harry es corey,zayn lenny, liam jackson, niall kin y louis kon) esta la lentra al español ok para que la lean

jackson

cierra la puerata apaga la luz, quiero estar contigo quiero sentir tu amor quiero estar a tu lado,no puedo esconder esto auque lo intente mi corazon late mas rapido el tiempo se me escapa mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel,esto se hace mas dificil y las lagrimas caen por mi cara

corey

si tan solo pudieramos tener esta vida un dia mas, si tan solo pudieramos volver el tiempo atras

todos

sabes que sere tu vida tu voz tu razon de ser ,mi amor, mi corazon esta respirando por este, momento en el tiempo encontraras las palabras para deir antes de que me dejes hoy

kin

cierra la puerta tira la llave, noquiero ser recordado noquiero ser visto noquiero estar sin ti mi juicio esta nublado como el cielo de esta noche

kon

los murmullos son silenciosos,la voz es insencible

trato de gritar a todo pulmon esto se hase mas dificil y las lagrimas caen por mi cara

corey

si tan solo pudieramos tener esta vida un dia mas si tan solo pudiermos volver el tiempo a tras

todos

sabes que sere tu vida tu voz tu razon de ser mi amor mi corazon esta respirando por este,momento en el tiempo encontraras las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes hoy

lenny

luces intermitentes en mi mente regresando en tiempo jugando juegos en la calle, pateando pelotas con mis piez,hay hoy un adormcimiento en mis dedos del pie parado serca de la orilla , hay una pila de mi ropa al final de mi cama mientras me ciento caer hago una broma de todo

todos

sabes que sere tu vida tu voz tu razon de ser mi amor mi corazon esta respirando por este,momento en el tiempo encontraras las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes hoy

sabes que sere tu vida tu voz tu razon de ser mi amor mi corazon respiran por este,momento en el tiempo encontraras las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes hoy

**disculpenla tardansa pero lo estaba preparando un poco mas largo**

_**seacabo? Si como? Si quieren otro capitulo o nomas este final un final inesperado como laven xD bueno espero y comenten si lesgusto este final inesperado xD todo termino con la cancion moments porque? Porque me gusto y como casi no dejan reviews pero bueno grasias por todo y espero y les aya gustado este "UN FINAL INESPERADO"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ban que se ha acabado ? Un final inesperado? Si pensaron que duraria mas ?nop na todabia no se acaba pero ya se a acabado? Siiiii porque? Porque yo lo digo¡ xD bueno todabia falta algo :p que aburrido disculpen si deje abandonado el fic esque me engrane viendo naruto T-T esta padre mil disculpas y sobre que se ha acabado miren abajo ja¡ los asuste?no T-T que malos**

**narra laney**

despues de cantar la cancion sigue la de nosotra buena la mia nooooooo que nervios esque nunca habia cantado yo solita y un coro amis espalda no es justo bueno si lo es xD que bipolar soy tepasas escritora(yo:porque si tu eres la bipolar¡) no es sierto¡ buena talvez un poco(yo:UN POCO UN POCO¡)

bueno quisas soy haaaaa dejame¡ mejor sigamos con el fic porque si no me matan xD bueno mejor ati (yo:QUE ACABAS DE DECIR¡) que sigamos con el fic si eso T-Tu casi me matan. Bueno despues de la presentacion de la cancion momenst yo voy a cantar la que dise you y I se preguntaran lo del titulo es por lo de corey, carrie me dijo que me ayudaian con el bajo,piano y bateria

carrie:estas lista?

Laney:sip

konnie:ya vamos a enpesar?

Kim:obio konnie

lenny: habiso para que nos pongan atencion?

Laney:sip

lenny: hmm atencion a ca¡ -dise alsando una mano para que le pongan atencion pero no resulta

lenny:ATENCION¡-dice gritando yle pusieron atencion-Gracias laney de grojband va acantar una cancion

-le da el microofono a laney

laney:Gracias bueno esta cancion la titule you and I por que la escribi pensando en una persona muy espesial

(es de one direction) one direction – You y I

**Me di cuenta  
Me di cuenta desde blanco y negro  
Segundos y horas  
Tal vez la altura para tomar un tiempo  
Sé cómo va  
Sé cómo va desde lo equivocado a lo correcto  
Silencio y sonido  
¿Alguna vez se tuvieron entre sí apretados como nosotros?  
¿Alguna vez pelearon como nosotros?**

Tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos  
No, nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Oh, tú y yo

Me di cuenta  
Vi los errores de arriba abajo  
Reunirse en el centro  
Siempre hay espacio para un terreno común

Veo cómo es  
Veo cómo es para el día y la noche  
Nunca juntos  
Porque ves tus cosas bajo una luz diferente como nosotros  
¿Alguna vez intentaron como nosotros?

Tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos

Porque tú y yo  
No queremos ser como ellos  
Podemos hacerlo hasta el final  
Nada puede interponerse entre tú y yo  
Ni siquiera los dioses que están arriba pueden separarnos  
No, nada se puede interponer entre tú y yo  
Oh, tú y yo  
Tú y yo  
Podríamos hacerlo si intentamos  
Tú y yo, tú y yo

sigue narrando laney

despues de terminar la cancion me haserque a corey

corey:laney ...

laney:corey tengo algo importante que dicerte

corey: este si pero mas al rato que voy hacer algo-seva

laney: T-T no sabia ni que y me dejo T-Tu

corey narra

laney estaba cantando muy bonito cuando ella termine nosotros seguiremos me pregunto donde esta kon,jackson y kim esta con laney, terminan de cantar y bajan de el esenario y laney viene para aca me pregunto que querra

pero es nesesario que vaya con los chicos

laney:corey tengo algo importante que decrite

corey: este si laney despues tengo algo importante que hacer

-se va

no me gusto dejarla sola pero tenemos que tocar voy donde estan ben,jackson,carrie,kon,kin,kim konnie,lenny,alice,luis

kin: y luego por eso le puso torito

kim:me acuerdo que konnie tenia una araña que tambien se murio por – la interrumpen

corey: ya es nuestro turno

carrie: okey vamos

los que van a toca lo siguen

**Auque digas la nueva banda timbiriche (no es mi cancion pero si la quieren escuchar ese es el nombre )**

**carrie**

**Dices que te quieres marchar  
que nesecitas espacio para respirar  
que no me ponga mal y que pronto vendra  
un nuevo amor qe ocupe tu lugar  
**

**corey**

**sabes que me acabas de dar una noticia  
que no espera escuchar  
solo voy a decir que te quiero a morir  
y que sin ti no quiero despertar  
**

**los 2  
Tu me provocaste un sentimiento que siguio creciendo  
todos mis deseos y mis sueños los llevaste al cielo**

y aunque digas que te voy a olvidar  
yo siempre voy a guardar nuestros recuerdos  
todo lo que un dia te di un dia vas a extrañar  
el sentimiento a ti volvera aunque ya estes lejos  
corey  
Piensalo de nuevo y veras que lo que tienes aqui  
no es facil de encontrar  
no me dejes asi no meresco sufrir  
talvez no este si quieres regresar  
carrie y corey  
Tu siempre llenaste mi universo de bellos momentos  
no no te vayas no despresies lo que estoy sintiendo  
y aunque digas que te voy a olvidar  
yo siempre voy a guardar nuestros recuerdos  
todo lo que un dia te di un dia vas a extrañar  
el sentimiento no lo puedo disimular  
no puedo reconocer que te estoy perdiendo  
todo lo que un dia te di un dia vas a extrañar  
el sentimiento a ti volvera aunque ya estes lejos 

**los 2**

**lo has dicho no lo creo  
no te vayas no me dejes no desprecies lo que siento  
y aunque digas que te voy a olvidar  
yo siempre voy a guardar nuestros recuerdos  
todo lo que un dia te di un dia vas a extrañar  
el sentimiento no lo puedo disimular  
no puedo reconocer que te estoy perdiendo  
todo lo que un dia te di un dia vas a extrañar  
el sentimiento a ti volvera aunque ya estes lejos**

corey:laney?tu sabes me gustas y no quisiera que estes con lenny o jackson porque tu sabes me gustas,se que es muy temprano y quisas tu ames a lenny pero quiero que lo sepas

laney:core yo – es interumpida por corey

corey:si lose tu no me amas como yo ati en verdad lamento este momento enbarasoso-se da media vuelta y se va

laney:corey yo te amo y siempre me has gustado- le agarra del brazo a corey

corey: de verdad¡-laney asiente-gua laney yo te amo y quiero que seas mi novia¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

Laney:siii

:p y ya saben se besan

despues del baile, en el garaje de corey

jackson:ha-sin emocion- y que son novios – un poco enojado-tu-apuntando a corey-date por muerto cuando la agas llorar , lodije y lo vuelvo a repetir laney es como una hermana menor para mi hasi que no le ahgas daño o date por muerto riffin¡-dijo enojado

corey:S-s-sii-dijo asustado detras de core

carrie:bueno como ya sabran los newmas y grojtontos digo grojband ya no tienen rivalidad fuera del esenario -ignorando completamente a jackson con core

corey:si carrie tiene razon grojband y newlucidos perodon newmas ya no son ribales fuera del esenario todos somos amigos

lenny:okey?-dijo un poco sorprendido por la actitud de los lideres

laney:si? Que les paso?-da un paso atras con todos menos corey y carrie

todos menos corey y carrie:QUE LE HISIERON A COREY Y CARRIE DON DE ESTAN?¡?¡¿?¿?¿

carrie:gua tanta era nuetra rivalidad?

Corey:sip alparecer

andrea:ha okey,entonces jackson dime tienes novia?

Todos se que daron con cara de WFT?

Jackson:no

narra laney:

han pasado 3 meses desde que corey y yo somos novios y eso me pone feliz pero andrea,luis,jackson,ben,alice lenny se fueron a estudiar a diferentes partes jackson,luis,ben y lenny se van a washinton ,andrea y kin a londres y alice y konnie paris esto no puede ser pior tambien que nolas pasbamos :'(

por otra parte hoy les vamos a ser una despedida si supieran como se puso carrie cuando se entero de que lenny se tenia que ir a estudiar a whashnton se puso a llorar a mares y yo tambien me puso trizte el saber de que mis amigos se van que pasara con grojband y los newmas, kin es como un hermano para nosotros kon esta muy trizte tanto que no sequeria separar de kin todo el tiempo que kon se entero se la pasaban juntos yo y corey tratamos dever el lado bueno para haser sentir a mejor alos demas,corey trata de animar a kon y alos chicos,corey les hase creer que es por su bien ya que lo que nesesitaban estudiar no se da aqui yo se que corey tambien esta desecho pues kin es un miembro de

la banda un hermano.

**asi que pensaron que ya se libraron de mi tan facil mente he pues nop haun sigo aqui pero de hecho pienso en una nueva temporada hi sip esta temporada ya dio su fin pero :'( fue un gusto estar con ustedes chic s en verdad sus comentarios me motivan mucho los leo a diario enserio creanme que todos los dias me le vanto prendo el computador y miro la pagina y son los mismos comentarios :'( bueno no importa se que leen mi historia pero la proxima temporada se llamara hasi:**

"**_el final es solo el comienso"_ **

**y acuerdensen esta temporada ya dio su fin hasi que adios due un gusto estar con ustes y para que sepan yo estoy escribiendo "REMBER ME " cuando la termine empieso con esta temporada vale lean la historia de rember me vale **


End file.
